1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mattress, and more particularly to a detachable swimming pool mattress, which allows the user to self assemble to form a floating platform in a tailor made manner for supporting the user to float on a water surface.
2. Description of Related Arts
Swimming is one of the most popular sports in the world. During holidays, especially in summer, a lot of people go to beaches or swimming pools with their friends for swimming. Very often, people don't take swimming very seriously and not treat it as a competition or serious exercise. Rather, a lot of people, especially for the children, would like to go swimming just for fun and enjoy entertainment with water. As a matter of fact, in the United States of America, a lot of people have their own swimming pool in their house for leisure.
Just because of this nature, a lot of accessories and equipments have been developed for use during swimming, especially for those basic learners, such as children, and for teenagers who treat swimming as a form of entertainment. Among them, the most notable equipments are floats and swim rings. A conventional float comprises a floating panel which is made of floatable materials, such as foam or plastic, and is cut into a predetermined shape wherein a user of the float can be able to hold on the floating panel while swimming, so that the user is assisted with floating on the water.
As a matter of fact, some more sophisticated forms of floats have been developed in order to allow the user to derive enhanced entertainment on the water. For example, giant floating beds have been developed wherein the user may simply lie on them while floating on the water. As such, while floating on water, a user may lie on the giant floating bed and do some other things such as reading, enjoying sun shine, or drinking his/her most favorite beverage.
Despite their popularities, such swimming accessories or equipments inevitably suffer some discrepancies. First of all, they are inflexible. For most of the conventional floating beds, they are only designed to function for one particular size. That means when a person, due to his/her body size, is unfit to those floating beds, he/she has no choice but to switch to other equipments, such as a swim ring. However, for those who prefer to use floating bed may be proficient in swimming, and the reason why they prefer using floating beds is that they just want to acquire some fun while floating on the water without making the effort of swimming. In relation to this, it is obvious that an adult floating bed is definitely unsuitable for a child, and for this reason, two floating beds, one for the child and one for the adult, are needed.
Second, for those floats which are not inflatable, they present storage and transportation inconvenience for their users. Very often, a non-inflatable float is in the form of a panel which is neither foldable nor reducible to any other more compact structure so that when one is going to transport it or store it, he/she has to transport or store it as such and this usually means considerable occupation of space, whether in a car, in the backyard of one's house, or even in a cupboard. Thus, a lot of people may be discouraged from using conventional floats just because they feel that they are inconvenient in terms of transportation and storage.
Finally, almost all conventional floating beds are limited to individual use. However, most people go swimming with their friends, and they may all want to use floating beds on the water so that they can, for example, chat with each other and have some fun while floating on water. The fact that each floating bed is designed to be used by a single person means that when, for example, five people go together, then five floating beds are inevitably needed. What's worse is that the five floating beds are not connected together so that while floating on water, each floating bed may float in different direction, thus jeopardizing their very purpose of going together. Even though the size of the floating bed is large enough to allow, for example, two children rested thereon, it may not have the necessary floating capability to support two peoples in a water-floatable manner. In such cases, the floating bed may present a danger to its users.